Mutant Pterosaur
'''Mutant Pteranodon', informally called Mutant Pterosaur, is the only flying breed of Mutant Dinosaur. History Mutant Pterosaurs originated as pteranodons living in the jungles of Dinosaur Island and Adventurers' Island. These pteranodons were hunted and captured by XERRD operatives and mercenaries, then brought to the Dino Island Laboratory by Dino Track Transport. There, they were mutated by experiments involving the Maelstrom into Mutant Pteranodons. Unlike most Mutant Dinos, Mutant Pterosaurs did not need to use Michelle Glados's teleport pads or sneak aboard cargo ships to travel across the LEGO Planet, as they were able to fly over the vast oceans covering the planet. They quickly spread to the farthest reaches of the planet, including regions such as Vikings Isle where most Mutant Dinos cannot travel. Due to their lightning powers, any bodies of water in Mutant Pterosaur-infested regions are considered off-limits by the Dino Attack Team. Anubis barely survived a Mutant Pterosaur attack on a Dino Attack transport ship. When a half-dozen Mutant T-Rexes attacked a makeshift power station in LEGO City, they were aided by a flock of Mutant Pterosaurs. The timely arrival of the founding members in a T-1 Typhoon scattered the Mutant Pterosaurs, allowing Dino Attack Team to achieve a close victory. LEGO Island became home to a large population of Mutant Pterosaur nests, and one of the reasons why a major mission took place at the island was to eliminate these nests. Although Mutant Pterosaurs repeatedly harassed T-1 Typhoons, the Dino Attack Team was successful in this mission objective. Mutant Pterosaurs enhanced by the DNA Device also guarded Adventurers' Island from Dino Attack aircraft. When the Dino Attack Team went on a mission to the island, most of their T-1 Typhoons were damaged by the Mutant Pterosaur defense and were forced to make emergency landings in the desert region. Some Mutant Pterosaur skeletons were reanimated by Skeleton Mummies. Most Mutant Pterosaurs were also heavily concentrated in the Maelstrom-dominated region of the island, guarding the Maelstrom Temple from intruders. During the final battle in LEGO City, Mutant Pterosaurs provided air support to the Mutant Dino army. They engaged Dino Attack, Alpha Team, and Agents aircraft in dogfights, distracting their enemies from the battle in the streets below. They also made frequent kamikaze attacks against Dino Attack Headquarters, dive-bombing the building and using their lightning to weaken its structure. When the final showdown against Dr. Rex took place atop Dino Attack Headquarters, Mutant Pterosaurs continued to protect their master by distracting the T-1 Typhoons. After Dr. Rex's defeat, any surviving Mutant Pterosaurs scattered across the LEGO Planet. Dino Attack Team spent their post-war efforts hunting down and capturing Mutant Pterosaurs, along with any other remaining Mutant Dinos. Biology Mutant Pterosaurs are considered the "air force" of the Dino Attack. Mutant Pterosaurs often scout new regions and launching attacks on aircrafts such as the T-1 Typhoon. They are master fliers and their skill, speed, and agility make them hard to hit when in flight. Additionally, due to Maelstrom experiments, they have the ability to shoot lightning bolts from the tips of their wings, making the Mutant Pterosaurs an even more formidable force. According to Cobra, Mutant Pterosaur senses can be disrupted by magnetism. Notable Mutant Pterosaurs *Freefall: An albino cold-weather Mutant Pterosaur born in Antarctica, where he was adopted by Ptero and became an honorary member of the GAIA Squad. He was killed by poison after the war. *Pteri: A female Mutant Pterosaur that befriended Agent X. *Screech: The "prototype" Mutant Pterosaur, the first specimen to be mutated but without any Maelstrom-granted powers. She has allied with Dino Attack Team. *Snake of Spades: A Dino Attack agent who was temporarily mutated by Mutant Dino Serum. *Terry: A male Mutant Pterosaur that was captured and tamed by Rex. Trivia *Despite Pteranodons not being classified as dinosaurs, for the sake of simplicity Mutant Pterosaurs are grouped together with the three other Mutant Dino breeds. *Although the species has officially been identified as Pteranodon, players in Dino Attack RPG frequently refer to the species as the broader term "Pterosaur" or the incorrect genus "Pterodactyl". *In Love and War, Phantom told Rex that Zero had seen a "super Mutant Pterosaur" in the Dino Attack Headquarters hangar, although he later strongly implied that the pterosaur never actually existed. This is a reference to the Super Mutant Pteranodon created by BZP Noob #30000, which was part of the Tower of Eight Trials subplot and the original stated cause of Remous's death, later considered non-canon along with the rest of the Tower of Eight Trials. See Also *Pterisa Gallery MutantPterosaur1.png MutantPterosaur2.png Category:Mutant Dinos Category:Species Category:LEGO